Anne Meson
Anne Meson ou Anne Meson-Poliakoff, plus connue par son prénom que par son nom, est une chanteuse, présentatrice de télévision et actrice française, née le 12 mai 1975. Elle a été l'ambassadrice en France de Disney de 1989 à 1994, succédant à Doushka Esposito. Biographie Ses débuts Anne Meson est née le 12 mai 1975 d'une mère artiste russe, professeur de danse, et d'un père espagnol musicien et acrobate. Toute jeune, elle pratique la danse dans l'école de sa mère ainsi que le piano, mais aussi l’équitation. Dès l'âge de 7 ans, elle apparaît dans plusieurs publicités à la télévision (Haribo et Yoplait en 1982) et fait de nombreux défilés de mode pour enfants pour la société Frimousse. Mais c'est en 1984, qu'elle fait réellement ses premiers pas en tant que comédienne dans le film Stress, aux côtés de Carole Laure et Guy Marchand. S'ensuivent alors trois autres films : L'amour ou presque (1985), La lettre perdue (1987) et Bernadette (1988). En 1987, on la voit beaucoup plus au théâtre dans Le malade imaginaire avec Michel Bouquet, la comédie musicale Émilie Jolie de Philippe Chatel]], L'hurluberlu avec Michel Galabru, À 50 ans elle découvrait la mer et Réveille-toi Philadelphia avec Claude Rich. En 1989, elle incarne une révolutionnaire dans le spectacle de Maurice Béjart, 1789 et nous, donné au Grand Palais]], à l'occasion du bicentenaire de la Révolution française. Premiers pas vers le succès 1989 marque également l'entrée d'Anne chez Disney France. Sa carrière est alors lancée avec son premier single Oliver, qui séduit le public par son air entraînant et joyeux. Elle devient alors ambassadrice de la compagnie, et succède à Doushka (dont elle avait été choriste sur l'un des derniers 45 tours, Comme le dit toujours mon père). Son premier album, dont elle est l'éponyme, sort à la fin 1990, en même temps que le 45 tours La Petite Sirène qui accompagne la sortie du film en salles en France. Anne y interprète notamment le générique du dessin animé Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque. L'année suivante sort Demain c'est aujourd'hui (titre composé par Émile Wandelmer du groupe Gold), qui lui ouvre les portes de l'Olympia du 26 février au 15 mars 1992, pour pas moins de 36 représentations (Anne dira que sa première expérience de la scène l’a « décoincé », précisant : «Un artiste se demande toujours si son public l’aime. Mon spectacle l’a confirmé. Je n’ai qu’une envie : remonter sur scène avec des musiciens et, pourquoi pas, avec une guitare et un piano puisque j’en joue !» Extraits tirés de l’interview publiée à la page 23 de la rubrique ‘’Mickey Stars’’ du ‘’’Journal de Mickey’’’ n°2113 du 16 décembre 1992), avec son spectacle ‘’Anne au pays d’Euro Disney’’ Spectacle dont la diffusion exceptionnelle à la télévision, le jeudi 20 mai 1993 à 15h15 sur TF1, fut annoncé à la page 67 de la rubrique ‘’Télé ‘’ du ‘’’Journal de Mickey’’’ n°2134 du 12 mai 1993! Deux autres albums sortent au rythme annuel, dans lesquels Anne affirme une image moins enfantine: Que fera la belle (le 4ème album de Anne qui comporte 12 chansons parmi lesquelles quatre titres Disney, et dans les huit autres chansons Anne déclara dans une interview, réalisé par Eric Pavon pour le ‘’Journal de Mickey’’, qu’elle « aime beaucoup ‘’Clarisse et les étoiles’’ qui parle d’une enfant autiste, et ‘’Rock star’’ qui évoque le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles » de devenir une vedette de la chanson, ainsi que « ‘’Le pays blanc’’, une chanson pour la défense de l’Antarctique » Extraits tirés de l’interview publiée à la page 22 de la rubrique ‘’Mickey Stars’’ du ‘’’Journal de Mickey’’’ n°2113 du 16 décembre 1992) en 1992 Mon plus beau rêve en 1993. Parallèlement, Anne coanime l'émission Disney Parade sur TF1 le dimanche après-midi de janvier 1990 à août 1994 aux côtés de Jean-Pierre Foucault, et participe à une émission de radio avec Remo Forlani. Anne animera de nombreuses émissions spéciales parmi lesquelles ‘’Disney Noël’’ le 25 décembre 1992 sur TF1Émission annoncée dans la case ‘’Où la voir’’ de la page 23 de la rubrique ‘’Mickey Stars’’ du ‘’’Journal de Mickey’’’ n°2113 du 16 décembre 1992 .Elle participe aussi à la chanson Ta radio c'est ton droit qui avait pour but de défendre Superloustic, une radio pour enfants en passe de fermeture définitive. En 1994, la sortie d'un best-of marque sa rupture avec Disney. Elle est remplacée par Séverine Clair comme ambassadrice de Disney en France. Anne décide alors de se lancer dans une carrière plus personnelle et moins encadrée. Pendant ces cinq ans, Anne aura obtenu trois disques d'or et aura été nominée deux années consécutives aux Victoires de la musique. Le début d'une nouvelle carrière C'est ainsi qu'en 1995, elle présente l'émission de variétés Tarmac sur Canal J. Elle accueille sur son plateau divers invités de marque notamment le groupe Pow woW, Fred Blondin, Florent Pagny, Zazie, Renaud ou encore Pascal Obispo (parrain de l'émission). Par le biais de l'émission, Anne collabore à divers reportages sur des courants musicaux dont le rap US. Mais l'émission ne dure qu'une saison. Dès lors, les apparitions d'Anne se font beaucoup plus rares sur les écrans français. En 1997, elle enregistre 3 K7 contenant des comptines et chants de Noël chez MGF education sous le titre "Anne interprète les chansons françaises" ainsi que l'histoire raconté des trois petits cochons. En 1998, elle part pour les États-Unis, plus précisément à Los Angeles dans la prestigieuse école du Theatre of Art. Dans cette école, elle écrit sa première pièce de théâtre : Alfredo's way et réalise la même année une démo pour la bande originale du film L'Homme au masque de fer. Elle apparaît en 1999 dans une émission Hot Forme sur M6 traitant sur les activités exercées dans les thalassothérapies et on entend sa voix dans une publicité Hollywood Chewing gum, mettant en scène un nain de jardin (cette publicité a d'ailleurs été réalisée par Tim Burton). Par la suite, elle intègre la troupe anglaise de Notre-Dame de Paris qui se produit à Las Vegas à l'Hôtel Paris. Anne y chante trois chansons : So look no more for love, Shining like the sun et My heart if you will swear. Ce retour sur scène permet à la jeune femme de revenir en France avec la seconde troupe de Notre dame de Paris de 2000 à 2002 où elle interprète les rôles d'Esmeralda et de Fleur-De-Lys sur plusieurs dates. Anne fait aussi durant cette période une apparition sur l'album Seul de Garou, à qui elle donne la réplique dans le sulfureux Criminel. En 2002, Anne travaille avec son frère sur un album solo aux influences bossa nova mais cet album n'a jamais vu le jour. Une carrière moins médiatisée Anne s'installe ensuite en Espagne. Elle continue dans la chanson puisqu'elle y intègre un groupe : les Naughty Noise avec qui elle a sorti 4 albums à ce jour. New bauhaus en 2001 (4 titres), Mind your head en 2005 (1 titre), Sinestesia en 2008 et Xenology en 2011 (2 titres). Par ailleurs, fin 2006, deux titres d'Anne apparaissent sur les réseaux de peer-to-peer: Para no volver et Ya lo ves. Elle y chante en français. Le mercredi 14 mai 2008 Anne est invitée dans l'émission Ça se discute, diffusée en direct sur France 2 de 22h35 à 0h50, présentée par Jean-Luc Delarue et ayant pour titre Stars de notre enfance : que sont-elles devenues ?. Elle y expliqua avoir un petit garçon de trois ans, tenir une boutique de mode sur le port de Mahon fonctionnant durant la période estivale et constituant sa principale source de revenus et travailler le reste de l'année avec les Naughty Noise et faire des tournées itinérantes avec un autre groupe. En plus de cela, elle revint sur sa carrière chez Disney, indiquant le fait qu'elle était "plus connue que chanteuse", qu'elle était partie pour apprendre son métier et qu'elle souhaitait s'excuser auprès de Jean-Pierre Foucault pour "être partie aussi sauvagement". Le mercredi 25 février 2009, Anne est invitée dans l'émission Toute une histoire, diffusée sur France 2, présentée par Jean-Luc Delarue et ayant pour titre Enfants et déjà célèbres. Elle revint plus en profondeur sur ses années Disney. Actuellement Depuis 2010 elle a intégré le groupe Fraggles qui donne des concerts dans les soirées et fêtes à Menorca. Elle y chante des reprises de nombreux tubes. On a pu l'entendre avec les Naughty Noise sur le cinquième album en 2012. Pour l'heure, elle ne serait plus en collaboration avec eux et aurai constitué un autre groupe. En 2013, elle passe le casting de la comédie musicale La Belle et la Bête en interprétant une chanson du spectacle qu'elle mettra ensuite en ligne sur Youtube. Discographie Discographie de 1989 à 1994 45 tours / CD single * 1989 : Oliver''Disques ADES, WALT-DISNEY RECORDS, sn:VS-675 F, date: 1989 (n° France) * 1990 : ''Si ma vie tourne bien''Disques ADES, Disneyland RECORDS, sn:VS 676, date:1990 (n°48 France) * 1990 : ''La Petite Sirène''Disques ADES, WALT-DISNEY RECORDS, sn:VS 678, date: 1990 (n°3 France) * 1990 : ''Les p'tits Loups''Disques ADES, WALT-DISNEY RECORDS, sn:VS 680, date:1990 (n°12 France) * 1991 : ''Bernard et Bianca au pays des kangourous''WALT-DISNEY RECORDS, sn:WDR 3501-7, date 1991 (n°7 France) * 1991 : ''1,2,3 soleil''WALT-DISNEY RECORDS, Sony Music, sn:WDR3503-7 (n°31 France) * 1992 : ''Demain c'est aujourd'hui * 1992 : Que fera la belle''WALT-DISNEY RECORDS, Sony Music, sn:WDR 3504-7, date 1992 (n°27 France) * 1993 : ''Dans le bleu * 1993 : Comme Bambi * 1993 : Mon plus beau rêve (n°45 France) * 1994 : Tout le monde veut devenir un cat CD * 1990 : Anne''Disques ADES, sn:WDR-10562 2, date:1990 (n°21 France) * 1991 : ''Demain c'est aujourd'hui''Sony Music, sn:WDR 33502-2, date 1991 (n°22 France) * 1992 : ''Anne au pays d'EuroDisney (n°37 France) * 1992 : Que fera la belle''Sony Music, sn:WDR 33 508-2, date 1992 (n°21 France) * 1993 : ''À toi de chanter volume 1 et 2 '' * 1993 : ''Mon plus beau rêve''WALT-DISNEY RECORDS, Sony Music, sn:WDR 33515-2 * 1994 : ''Ses plus belles chansons * 1997: Anne interprète les chansons françaises (volume 1, 2 et 3 disponibles en K7 audio) Discographie de 1994 à aujourd'hui * 2000 : Notre Dame de Paris Las Vegas cast B (CD réservé à la production) * 2000 : Garou - Seul (Chœurs sur "Criminel") * 2001 : Naughty noise - New bauhaus * 2002 : Album solo (État maquette, non sorti à la vente) * 2005 : Naughty noise - Mind your head * 2006 : Ya los ves / Para no volver (deux titres inédits) * 2008 : Naughty noise - Sinestesia * 2011 : Naughty noise - Xenology * 2012 : Naughty noise - Codicia * 2013 : Vertigo (titre inédit) Filmographie Cinéma / Téléfilm * 1984 : Stress de Jean-Louis Bertuccelli * 1985 : L'amour ou presque de Patrice Gautier * 1987 : La lettre perdue]] de Jean-Louis Bertuccelli * 1988 : Bernadette de Jean Delannoy Publicités * 1984 : Rivoire et Carret * Calins de Yoplait * Haribo * Ricoré * 1998 : Hollywood chewing gum - Gnome (voix off chantée) Théâtre et comédie musicale *1986 : Emilie Jolie de Philippe Chatel *1987 : L’Hurluberlu de Jean Anouilh *1987 : Le malade imaginaire de Molière *1987 : A 50 ans elle découvrait la mer de Denise Chalem *1988 : Réveille toi Philadelphia de François Billetdoux *1989 : 1789 et nous chorégraphie et mise en scène de Maurice Béjart *De 1999 à 2001 : Notre-Dame de Paris de Luc Plamondon et Richard Cocciante Notes et références ---- Catégorie:Ambassadrice de Disney en France Catégorie:Personnalité française Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Années 1970